tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Lucifer
| image = | format = | running time = 60 min. | genre = | rating = | country = USA | network = FOX Network | seasons = 2+ | number of episodes = 26+ | production company = Vertigo Entertainment | executive producers = Tom Kapinos; Jerry Bruckheimer; Jonathan Littman; Ildy Modrovich; Len Wiseman; Joe Henderson; KristieAnne Reed; Sheri Elwood | producers = Alex Katsnelson; Mike Azzolino; Erik Holmberg; Nathan Hope; Preston Fischer | principal cast = Tom Ellis; Lauren German; Kevin Alejandro; DB Woodside; Lesley-Ann Brandt; Scarlett Estevez; Kevin Rankin; Rachael Harris; Aimee Garcia; Tricia Helfer | 1st = January 25th, 2016 | last = }} Lucifer is an American television series of the crime drama genre that contains elements of the supernatural, primarily dealing with concepts such as demons and angels. It is based on the Lucifer comic book series by DC Comics, which was published under DC's Vertigo imprint. The show was produced by Vertigo Entertainment and began airing on the FOX Network in January, 2016. It was created by Tom Kapinos. Lucifer stars Tom Ellis as Lucifer Morningstar - the one and only Devil. Having retired as the lord of Hell, ole Nick Scratch decides to assume human form and mingle about with the Earthlings. His chosen destination - the "City of Angels", Los Angeles, of course. Lucifer becomes a consultant for the LAPD, working alongside Detective Chloe Decker, played by actress Lauren German. The series also stars Kevin Alejandro as another detective, Dan Espinoza, DB Woodside as Lucifer's angelic rival, Amendiel, Lesley-Ann Brandt as an angelic bartender named Mazikeen (or "Maze" as Lucifer calls her), Scarlett Estevez as Chloe's daughter, Trixie, Kevin Rankin as Malcolm Graham, and Rachael Harris as Lucifer's psychiatrist, Linda Martin. Beginning with season two, Aimee Garcia joined the cast as Ella Lopez, and former Battlestar Galactica Cylon Tricia Helfer came on-board as Lucifer's mum, Charlotte. Episodes Season One Season Two Season Three Cast * Tom Ellis as Lucifer Morningstar * Lauren German as Detective Chloe Decker * Kevin Alejandro as Detective Dan Espinoza * DB Woodside as Amanadiel * Lesley-Ann Brandt as Maze * Scarlett Estevez as Beatrice "Trixie" Decker * Kevin Rankin as Malcolm Graham * Rachael Harris as Linda Martin * Aimee Garcia as Ella Lopez * Tricia Helfer as Mama D Crew * Tom Kapinos - Creator; Executive producer * Jerry Bruckheimer - Executive producer * Jonathan Littman - Executive producer * Ildy Modrovich - Executive producer * Len Wiseman - Executive producer * Joe Henderson - Executive producer * KristieAnne Reed - Co-executive producer * Sheri Elwood - Co-executive producer * Jason Ning - Co-executive producer; Supervising producer * Alex Katsnelson - Producer; Supervising producer * Jonathan C. Brody - Producer * Mike Azzolino - Producer * Erik Holmberg - Producer * Nathan Hope - Producer * Preston Fischer - Producer * Karen Gaviola - Supervising producer * Andrew Balek - Associate producer * Jeffrey Lieber - Consulting producer * Marco Beltrami - Composer * Dennis Smith - Composer Directors * Ben Hernandez Bray * David Frazee * David Paymer * Eagle Egilsson * Eriq La Salle * Greg Beeman * Karen Gaviola * Len Wiseman * Louis Shaw Milito * Mairzee Almas * Matt Earl Beesley * Nathan Hope * Tara Nicole Weyr * Tim Matheson Writers * Alex Katsnelson * Chris Rafferty * David McMillan * Ildy Modrovich * Jason Ning * Jeff Lieber * Jenn Kao * Joe Henderson * Julia Fontana * Mike Costa * Mike Dringenberg * Sheri Elwood * Tom Kapinos Notes & Trivia * Lucifer (2016) and Lucifer (TV Series) both redirect to this page. * The setting for this series is the present day in Los Angeles, California. * Lucifer aired on the FOX Network on Monday evenings at 9:00 pm. See also External Links ---- Category:Programs Category:2010s/Programs Category:2016/Premieres Category:Fox Network Category:Vertigo Entertainment